Hielo
by VeritaG
Summary: Leia odiaba el frío. No era capaz de imaginar que a alguien pudiera resultarle agradable... Pero, a veces, notar el hielo no era tan malo como creía
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!**_

 _ **La verdad es que este es mi primer fic de algo cinematográfico... Y se me salió un poco de control. En inicio iba a ser un drabble, luego pasó a one-shoot largo y ahora han salido dos capítulos cortitos. Y se han desmadrado a medida que escribía...**_

 _ **En fin, este es el resultado final, que no me disgusta del todo, del primer capítulo. Y si queréis la semana que viene subiré el segundo más o menos similar a este en forma.**_

 _ **¡Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : No, definitivamente Star Wars no es de mi propiedad. Y no, definitivamente no me importaría que lo fuera.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Leia odiaba el frío.

No era capaz de imaginar que a alguien en toda la galaxia conocida pudiera resultarle agradable la sensación de miles de infinitos cubitos de hielo haciendo estragos con sus terminaciones nerviosas.

El frío era la sensación de la respiración pesada de Vader cerca de ella. Era Alderaan desapareciendo como miles de lágrimas en la lluvia en medio de la noche eterna de la galaxia, sin un sonido para despedirlo. Era el brazo mutilado de Luke perdido para siempre entre las nubes de Bespin. Eran los gritos de Han clavándose en su cerebro.

Por eso, estar en Tatooine debería ser una especie de alivio para ella. Y lo sería de no ser porque estaba en una guarida de mafiosos disfrazada de caza recompensas, no sabía dónde estaban sus amigos y los que sí sabía dónde estaban desearía no haberlo sabido nunca.

Jabba había sido considerado con ella, irónicamente. Le había proporcionado más o menos a regañadientes una habitación para pasar la noche e "invitado amablemente" a no compartir con los suyos la fiesta que ella misma había propiciado.

Porque sí, les había dado a Chewie.

Una sensación horrible de un puño de hielo aferrando todas sus entrañas le recordó de nuevo dónde estaba, por si no lo tenía aún del todo claro.

Se encontraba en Tatooine, en la fortaleza de un hutt (conocidos en toda la galaxia por su amor por los sitios húmedos, sucios y agobiantes). Lando también estaba ahí, aunque no lo había visto, y 3PO, que no la había reconocido, y R2… Y Han y Chewie. Presos.

La culpa le cortó de golpe la inspiración y la hizo sisear de dolor.

Porque habían capturado al capitán por su culpa y ella misma había entregado a su primer oficial. Porque el humano estaría libre de no ser por ella y le había pagado entregando a su mejor amigo al lobo, _bueno, al gusano_.

También estaba Boba Fett, pero él no le importaba. O, para ser exactos, desearía que no le importara. Deseaba no haberle conocido nunca.

 _Si él no hubiera aparecido… ¿qué habría hecho Vader en Bespin?_

Otro puño en sus vísceras, sumándose al primero.

Leia odiaba el frío porque le recordaba a Hoth y a base Echo y le susurraba al oído que si ella no hubiera sido tan cabezota entonces, _tan creída, tan arrogante_ , habría huido del Imperio con el resto de los rebeldes y no habría obligado al corelliano (que era un sinvergüenza, pero a veces sabía ser un caballero, sobre todo si no había nadie más cerca) a esperarla y llevarla consigo.

 _Y no habrían estado a punto de cogernos. Y el Halcón estaría bien. Si yo no hubiera sido una idiota, Han no habría tenido que ir a Bespin a buscar algún experto de confianza para hacer las reparaciones, y Boba Fett no le habría capturado. Y ahora estaría libre y vivo… Y lejos de mí._

Ese era, con diferencia, el puño que más se le clavaba a Leia Organa. Saber que, realmente, la culpa de su situación actual no era de Vader o del Emperador. Podía culparles de mil cosas más, y de hecho tenía una lista de los crímenes cometidos que eventualmente restregaría por la máscara oscura del discípulo de Palpatine, pero no podría nunca acusarles de eso siendo sincera con ella misma. Y tanto Bail como Luke le habían enseñado a ser honesta consigo.

Ni tampoco podría culpar jamás a nadie del pensamiento que se colaba a veces cuando bajaba la guardia y susurraba en lo más profundo de su cerebro que, de no ser por eso, Han no la habría besado. Y le había gustado ese beso, cálido entre las frías paredes del Halcón.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, agudizó el oído con uno de los aparatos incorporados de su casco. No oyó nada y, a juzgar por la hora de su crono, dedujo que la fiesta había acabado por esa noche y todos estarían durmiendo la borrachera de modos más o menos salubres. Por lo menos hasta el día siguiente.

Luke había insistido hasta el agotamiento en la importancia de los tiempos del rescate, incidiendo hasta que Lando amenazó con pegarse un tiro en que era importante que todos siguieran su papel al segundo para poder estar juntos en el momento adecuado y huir de ahí enteros. La princesa no pensaba ser ella la que lo echara todo al contenedor, así que se aseguró hasta cinco veces de que era el momento fijado y abrió la puerta.

Salió de la habitación lentamente y se dirigió a la "sala de las audiencias" donde ese día había entregado a Chewbacca. Ese pensamiento la desconcentró unos segundos y su cabeza impactó ligeramente con uno de los múltiples objetos descuidadamente colocados de cuya procedencia no querría oír hablar jamás.

 _Concéntrate, Organa._

Le fue difícil, no obstante, no mirar al frente una vez llegó a la habitación de destino. Se forzó a sí misma a mirar al suelo, segura de que no podría seguir si estiraba el cuello.

Lo había visto al entrar esa tarde.

Todas las paredes de la sala estaban abarrotadas de morralla, agujereadas y en diferentes estados de insalubridad. Excepto la pared del fondo, la primera que se veía al entrar en la mazmorra del hutt. A diferencia de las otras, estaba completamente lisa y limpia, despejada de cacharros excepto por un solo "adorno".

Han.

Frente a él, tuvo ganas de descubrirse y besarlo. Se contuvo y a duras penas miró de nuevo el reloj.

 _Justo a tiempo._

Desconectó todos los sistemas de hibernación y esperó con paciencia unos segundos eternos, rogando porque ninguno de los acompañantes de Jabba decidiera que era momento de hidratar la garganta antes de echar otra cabezada.

Tan distraída estaba, que no reaccionó a tiempo y el contrabandista cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

Se apresuró a incorporarlo levemente, ayudándole a sentarse mientras poco a poco recuperaba la consciencia de sí mismo y de su entorno. Su corazón se saltó varios latidos al notarle frío aún a través de los guantes, al no notar reacción en su cuerpo.

 _No por favor, no por favor…_

Empezó a reaccionar, temblando sin control. Helado y completamente débil e indefenso.

 _Despacio, despacio._

\- Descansa un momento.- Su voz, extraña por el sintetizador, no ayudó al desconfiado humano a relajarse, por lo que percibió por el intento de los músculos de sus brazos, algo atrofiados por los meses en desuso, de tensarse.- Estás libre de la carbonita. Son los efectos de la hibernación.

Han aún temblaba, y ella lo único que quería era abrazarle con fuerza y decirle que estaba allí por él, aunque no tuviera claro del todo por qué. Aunque aún se negara a aceptar de modo pleno que AQUELLO que le gritó en Bespin era cierto.

\- No veo nada.

\- Recobrarás la vista dentro de poco.

No sabía si intentaba calmarle a él o a sí misma, pero necesitaba hacer eso. A pesar de que ni tan siquiera supiera si era cierto o no. Porque debía ser cierto, él no podía haber perdido tanto sólo por ella, a consecuencia de ella.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En el palacio de Jabba.

La mano de Han se alzó al lugar de la voz, a la altura de los labios de Leia, pero tocó casco y no piel humana.

Y la princesa notó cómo su boca latía y, paradójicamente, se enfriaba, al darse cuenta de eso.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

No lo soportó más. Olvidando las precauciones y los horarios se deshizo del casco para mirar con sus verdaderos ojos, para poder hablar con su voz real y no a través de un sintetizador.

\- Alguien que te quiere.

\- ¡Leia!

Seguridad. A través de esa única palabra ella notó la seguridad del contrabandista. Pero no se parecía a la chulería de otras veces, como aquella vez que la picó con que deseaba besarle.

Era seguridad en ella. En que le quería de verdad. En que se preocupaba por él de verdad. Sin poder evitarlo, le tomó el rostro aún tembloroso de la congelación y pasando por alto su aversión al frío le besó.

Sus labios estaban helados y deseó por una milésima de segundo ser la única que pudiera calentárselos en toda la galaxia.

* * *

 _ **Supongo que aquí es donde sale un "to be continued (?)" para que quede más peliculero.**_

 _ **Bueno, os agradezco a los que hayáis leído hasta el final que lo hayáis hecho, y supongo que a los que no lo acabaran por intentarlo.**_

 _ **Críticas, sugerencias y demás, son completamente bienvenidas y están a un click de distancia.**_

Un beso!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo! Aquí vuelvo con el último capítulo de Hielo... al que han contribuído maravillosamente en mi resi dejándonos sin calefacción en pleno invierno para purgar radiadores. Gracias, ahora yo también odio el frío.**_

 _ **Este capítulo se me salió de esquema casi tanto como el primero y eso que ya estaba medio orientado... Pero me sigue gustando.**_

 _ **Nada más que agradecer a los que han leído, les gustara o no, el previo.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Una semana después, Star Wars sigue sin ser de mi propiedad. Pero sí lo es esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

\- ¡Han estate quieto!

\- ¡Maldita sea, estoy bien! ¡No necesito tumbarme!

Los gritos debían oírse por toda la nave, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

Acababan de huir de Tatooine y se habían despedido hacía unos instantes de Luke y R2, que volvían a meterse de lleno en uno de esos "viajes jedi" que provocaban los chistes de Han y la congoja de Leia y dejaban, para consternación de los amigos de Bail Organa, a la pequeña princesa al cuidado único y exclusivo de un contrabandista de lealtad poco definida.

Tras despedirse de su amigo, Leia había tomado por el brazo al capitán y le había convencido para que se recostara en ella con movimientos suaves de su mano. Han se había dejado hacer hasta que vio que el destino último de la senadora era su cuarto y, teniendo en cuenta quién le guiaba, imaginó que la cama sólo era para dormir. No le hizo gracia verse como un desvalido enfrente de la chica.

Ahí había dado comienzo una batalla campal (y verbal) para descubrir quién se llevaba la victoria esa vez. Por desgracia para Han, desde la cabina sus dos amigos apostaban por la victoria femenina mientras 3PO intentaba descifrar el comportamiento de los mamíferos ahí presentes.

\- ¡Has estado congelado seis meses cerebro de láser!

\- ¡Y me encuentro mejor que nunca! Tumbaría a un hutt de un puñetazo ahora mismo, así que si me disculpas…

El gesto de la mano de Han, "invitándola" a irse fue más que suficiente para ella, que soltó de golpe a su compañero para ponerse frente a él y, manos en las caderas, fruncirle el ceño como en sus mejores tiempos.

Desgraciadamente para ambos, el corelliano no estaba tan bien como presumía y la alderaaniana le había hecho recostarse de más. El cuerpo de Han osciló peligrosamente buscando el equilibrio de nuevo y Leia se echó hacia él como reflejo para intentar sostenerle.

El resultado: los dos en el suelo, ella sobre él, sus brazos doblados a la altura de los pectorales del contrabandista aferrándose a sus hombros y el brazo masculino alrededor de su cintura.

Fue, sin duda, un grandioso momento para que Leia recordara que aún tenía puesto el traje de esclava de Jabba.

 _Gracias a la Fuerza por estos pequeños instantes de humillación._

\- Han…

\- No, espera. Quédate así un momento…

Estaba absolutamente roja, lo sentía más que saberlo, todo su cuerpo estaba granate y expulsando calor a raudales, haciendo el aire filtrado e hiperionizado del camarote de Han aún más frío de lo normal y no ayudando nada a que su piel no se pusiera de gallina en ese momento.

Intentó por todos los medios separarse de él lo más posible, pero ni su brazo le dejaba ni estaba segura de que fuera lo más prudente alejarse y darle más "campo de visión".

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar así?

\- Hasta que pueda verte bien.

La voz del hombre, más suave que de costumbre, y su aliento haciendo cosquillas en su mejilla, la desestabilizaron un momento y por un segundo quiso cerrar los ojos y recostarse a pesar de las implicaciones que tenía la frase _verte bien_ en ese contexto… Hasta que una verdad apareció como un relámpago por su mente.

\- ¿¡Querías pilotar el Halcón sin ver bien!?

 _¡Por todos los dioses de la Vieja República!_

\- Estaba dispuesto a dejar guiar a Chewie.

No podía creer ni por un segundo que de verdad estuvieran teniendo esa conversación. Debía estar soñando porque no creía haber puesto su vida en manos de un capitán con tal tendencia al suicidio múltiple.

\- ¡Eres un idiota!

Unos pasos metálicos cortaron la lista de improperios que el varón tenía preparados para situaciones como esa.

\- ¿Por qué gritan? ¿Necesitan ayuda?

3PO apareció de improviso en el marco del camarote, abierto todo el tiempo por la cercanía de los dos humanos en el suelo. Leia decidió que sería un buen momento para que el viejo Halcón fallara definitivamente, explosionara y se los engullera a todos, especialmente si el androide venía con compañía.

 _Si esto es un sueño, despierta ya, Organa._

Se zafó del abrazo del hombre y, de un salto, se puso en pie.

\- Leia…

Esquivó como pudo la mano de Han y, evitando decir u oír nada que pudiera ponerla más en evidencia, salió como un rayo en dirección a su camarote.

\- ¡Princesa!

Aún pudo escuchar la voz del contrabandista increpando al robot.

\- Lo haces a posta, ¿verdad, pararrayos dorado?

Un par de horas después, y ya vestida de un modo decente, Leia Organa se atrevió a salir de su cuarto.

Toda la nave parecía estar en silencio, lo que evitaba encuentros incómodos y preguntas sonrojantes, algo que necesitaba a toda costa en esos momentos. De hecho, no había salido por elección propia, si no por una necesidad tan fisiológica como tener frío.

La mayoría de los sistemas del Halcón estaban hechos papilla cuando huyeron de Bespin y, antes de salir en su misión de rescate, Lando había advertido que, aunque los sistemas vitales estuvieran perfectos, el resto no estaban operativos. Una pena que a juicio del capitán en funciones el sistema de control térmico no fuera vital.

Las temperaturas bajo cero del espacio, sobre todo en la velocidad-luz, provocaban la congelación de toda la cubierta de las naves y posteriormente de la nave en sí. Para permitir viajes largos sin necesidad de complejos trajes térmicos o de conservación de calor, se habían creado los sistemas de control térmico. Una maravilla que convertía el cero absoluto del Universo en un par de grados menos a nivel de epidermis que no generaba ninguna repercusión interna en los seres vivos que se aventuraban al espacio.

La no función de ese sistema al 100% hacía que un par de grados pasara a un par de pares y, por tanto, al desagrado de todos los que no soportaban al frío. A falta de Luke, la única que se resentía por ello era Leia.

De verdad odiaba el frío, y más cuando, por mucho que se tapara, los únicos sitios donde parecía subir la temperatura era donde el aliento de Han o su mano habían estado en contacto con ella ese día. Esos puntos, de hecho, no necesitaban más calor, convirtiendo el resto de su cuerpo en cubitos de hielo en comparación.

 _Idiota. Deja de pensar en eso._

Entró decidida en una de las cabinas de carga, a la caza de unas mantas que Chewie amablemente le había enseñado en uno de sus primeros viajes con la pareja de contrabandistas más extraña de ese cuadrante del Imperio, rogando porque Han no las hubiera cambiado de sitio o, peor aún, tirado.

Casi gritó de alegría cuando las vio perfectamente dobladas donde se suponía que estaban, y no dejó de sonreír mientras se acurrucaba en una de ellas, notando el calor volver a su cuerpo.

Regresaba a su cuarto cuando una pregunta comenzó a martillear su cerebro.

 _¿Habrá descansado Han?_

No había oído increpaciones del enorme wookie, por lo que supuso que no habría ido a la cabina, pero… ¿y al resto de la nave?

Estuvo a punto de irse a su cuarto ignorando la pregunta que no paraba de punzarle, pero el remordimiento porque el estado del contrabandista era culpa suya pudo más que las ganas que tenía de no mirarle a la cara.

 _¿Por qué sólo me pasan cosas humillantes delante del único que estaría dispuesto a restregármelas eternamente?_

Con un suspiro, se giró en dirección a la cabina del capitán Solo.

Efectivamente, Han estaba dormido y completamente ajeno al desbarajuste emocional de la única tripulante femenina de la nave.

Se había quedado dormido con la ropa puesta y completamente calzado, lo que indicaba lo exhausto que realmente estaba, por más que hubiera intentado negarlo. Además, tampoco había hecho ningún gesto al abrirse la puerta del camarote. Es más, habría jurado oírle roncar levemente.

 _Bien. Ya has visto que está dormido y entero. Ahora largo antes de que sea tarde._

Ignorando la voz de la razón, sus piernas la llevaron a su cama, donde se sentó con delicadeza y le miró al rostro.

 _Está completamente relajado._

A pesar de haber convertido el pasotismo y la chulería en su sello personal e indiscutible, Han siempre tenía el cuerpo en tensión, listo para detectar la mínima sensación de peligro y responder con un ataque antes de que fuera tarde y, de ser posible, antes que el rival. En situaciones desesperadas, Lando juraba haberle visto _defendiéndose_ en alguna ocasión, pero Leia y Luke ya no eran capaces de abarcar con los dedos de sus manos juntas las veces que les había ayudado sin pedir recompensa, o rechazándola luego, para instantes después volver a mostrarse a sí mismo como un caradura. Era eso, esa disociación entre lo dicho y lo hecho, lo que más sacaba de quicio a Leia de él.

Le avergonzaba admitir, aunque fuera a ella misma, que le había observado mucho a lo largo de los años, primero como ser altamente sospechoso, luego como alguien con (le costó incluso pensarlo) madera de líder y, al final, como simplemente Han Solo, hasta poder aceptar algo que Skywalker había visto desde el primer instante (bueno, tal vez el noveno o el décimo en realidad) sin ningún tipo de duda en él: que, en el fondo, su compañero era un blando.

Incoscientemente, una mano viajó a su mejilla y se colocó ahí con cuidado mientras la otra aún se aferraba a la manta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, notando aún más la sensación de la barba incipiente, los pómulos rectos, las facciones duras.

Un susurro se escapó de su boca, diciendo algo que llevaba casi un año estandar sin atreverse a pronunciar.

\- Lo siento.

\- Yo no.

Se incorporó de golpe, soltando la manta en el proceso, y sintiendo las piernas temblando del susto y la vergüenza.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva despierto?_

\- ¡Han!- El capitán la miraba a los ojos mientras se incorporaba despacio, algo cauto no sabía si por ella o por volver a perder el equilibrio como la última vez que se vieron.- Yo… Yo vine a… Yo solo…

Se alejaba a medida que él se iba levantando, intentando alcanzar la puerta lo antes posible.

\- No sufras.

Se quedó parada de golpe. De todos los comentarios posibles ese era el menos esperado y al que no sabía cómo responder. Igual que cuando a él le había gustado que le llamara sinvergüenza.

Han le acarició suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos y se dirigió detrás de ella, donde empezó a rebuscar entre cajones. Leia no se giró, demasiado ocupada en ponerse ella misma en orden como para atender a su alrededor.

Un peso cálido sobre sus hombros la devolvió a la superficie del Halcón. Una manta pesada sustituyó a la que ahora descansaba en el suelo. Los brazos de Han la rodeaban desde la espalda con suavidad. Por inercia, tomó el objeto con la mano que había sostenido la otra mientras el corelliano la abrazaba más abajo y apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro delgado de su compañera.

\- Perdóname, hace frío aquí.- Otra vez el capitán susurraba en su mejilla, haciendo cosquillas en su rostro. Deseó cerrar los ojos, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría él ante eso.- Ésta es más gruesa, quédatela tú.

Una sensación cálida empezó a salir de su interior, haciendo que algo tan banal como una manta fuera prescindible incluso en el congelado espacio.

\- Gracias…

Con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de romperla, Han la llevó al pasillo y empezó a guiarla a su camarote. No sabía cómo actuar ante ella sin asustarla o hacer algo demasiado incorrecto. No sabía cómo ser suave con ella. Pero no parecía que a Leia le importaran su torpeza o sus dudas.

\- Mañana arreglaré el sistema, no tardaré mucho con el lingote de oro de traductor.

Se esperaba un reproche, o un recordatorio de que estaba débil, por eso la chica de Alderaan le pilló con la guardia completamente baja con su reacción.

Notó como el suave contacto que mantenía con la manta e, indirectamente, con el brazo de Leia, desaparecía para ser sustituido de inmediato por otro más placentero. Los labios helados de la princesa se colocaron sobre los de él con suavidad, casi temerosos, mientras los nudillos femeninos rozaban su camisa y lanzaban señales de frío a su columna.

Han tampoco aguantaba muy bien las temperaturas bajas, debía admitir, por eso había acaparado para él la manta más gruesa de todas las que había adquirido Chewbacca cuando empezaron a viajar juntos y el humano aceptó que esa cosa de la deuda de vida era para siempre, pero…

 _A la mierda. Esto no pasa todos los días._

Con cuidado, la atrajo hacia sí y respondió a su beso abrazándola.

La joven se separó despacio de él, completamente sonrojada y sonriente.

\- No hace falta.- Su sonrisa se hizo más suave.- Ya no tengo frío.

* * *

 _ **Y "The End".**_

 _ **Releyéndolo, de la idea original a esto hay una ida de camino bastante enorme (sobre todo si lo lees entero), pero no me arrepiento. Del one-shoot previo (en una nave rebelde con un flashback de Bespin), sólo me arrepiento de no haber introducido una frase que me parece define bastante bien a Han y su modo de pensar "No creo en los gobiernos, Leia, en ninguno de ellos. No soy un Rebelde... Pero si esta revolución fuera por tí o por Luke, no me importaría darlo todo" y la respuesta de Leia "No es mi guerra. Si no puedes darlo todo por algo más grande que nosotros, puedes irte... Aunque no lo quiera". Honestamente, cualquier Leia del tiempo de la trilogía y de los siguientes años en el universo expandido que no piense en la Revolución o la República (o los refugiados de Alderaan), me parece OoC. Así que sí, me convence más "mi Han" que "mi Leia".**_

 _ **Y creo que por mi parte nada más. Muchas gracias y un beso a los que habéis llegado y a los perdidos en el camino.**_


End file.
